Whodunit? (Oblivion)
50-300 Bonus Night Mother's Blessing | faction =Dark Brotherhood | type = }} Background A client has arranged a party in order to kill off his enemies with the Dark Brotherhood's help. You are to go to the party and kill off the guests without revealing yourself as the killer. Walkthrough This isa relatively straightforward mission. You have five targets - four unarmed civilians and one armed one (Neville) all locked in the one house. To receive the bonus, you must kill them all without anyone seeing you murder anyone in the house. While you can just enter the house and massacre them all, this will forfeit you the bonus. Instead, you should turn up to the house in the Deceiver's Finery (a previous quest reward), or similar outfit, and when the old Breton woman talks to you, say you are an assassin and her disposition will shoot to 100. Handy for people partial to Speechcraft. Additionally, closely watch the targets until you find one on their own, allowing you to kill them without any witnesses. Repeat this for the remaining four targets and the quest is completed. The female Dunmer can be tricked into going upstairs and after one murder the ex-legion officer will go investigate. The old Breton can be told to go to the basement. Also, when there are only two guests left, talk to one of them and they may kill the other. It is a good idea to save and try this quest many times. There is a lot of fun stuff you can do here. Using Destruction spells to kill the targets will always cause you to be detected, even if you and your victim are the only ones in the area. Therefore, if you care about the bonus that is, it is best to rely on melee attacks or Poisoned Apples. It should be noted that this quest is almost exactly like Agatha Christie's book "And Then There Were None". In which the people are described as: "One old maid"-Matilde Petit, "Old military gentleman, real Army by the look of him."-Neville, "Nice looking young lady"-Dovesi Dran, "A bluff, cheery gent"-Nels, "He was the right kind, born to money"-Primo Antonius. Another reference is that on the dinner table upstairs, there are six sweetrolls on a plate. In the novel, there are little figurines - one representing each of the invited guests, in which one would mysteriously be removed after each murder. Another Fun way is, If you killed three people and Nels the Naughty(Considering you have high deposition towards him) And Neville or Primo Antonius are Alive, Nels will attack either, You can also make Neville give you his Legion armor if Three people have died If you have a high deposition towards him. The guests are a good way to recharge your soul gems. Guests *Fafnir, your Dark Brotherhood liaison outside the house, does not enter. *Nels the Naughty, a Nord drunk with an unfortunate past. *Dovesi Dran, a young Dunmer woman. *Neville, a Redguard and a former Imperial Legion Soldier. *Primo Antonius, a well-educated Imperial noble who is rather stuck up about the other guests. *Matilde Petit, a Breton noble whom you first speak with when entering Summitmist Manor. Note: For an unknown reason, the AI of the people in the house is seriously lacking, letting you kill them all in the same room as long as the others aren't facing you. All guests have one health, so they will die with one blow from any weapon. Amazingly, even when Neville puts on his armor. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: : I must go to Summitmist Manor in Skingrad, meet with the other guests, and pretend I too have been invited by a mysterious, unknown host. I must then kill all the other guests. I should start my mission by speaking with the doorman, just outside the manor. After speaking with the doorman: : I have spoken with Fafnir, the doorman, who appears to be a fellow member of the Dark Brotherhood. He has provided me with the key to Summitmist Manor, which I am to use only after all the guests lie dead. I should now proceed inside and meet the other guests. After speaking with Matilde: : I have arrived at Summitmist Manor. I must now kill the unlucky guests -- Matilde, Dovesi, Primo, Neville and Nels. If I can eliminate each guest secretly, without any witnesses, I will receive my reward and a very valuable bonus. If I am discovered, the contract will be complete, but any bonus will be forfeit. After killing all of the guests (If you weren't discovered): : All of the guests are dead, and no one knew I was the killer. I must now return to the Sanctuary and speak with Ocheeva to receive my reward and bonus. After speaking with Ocheeva (if you received a bonus): : I have spoken with Ocheeva and received a special reward, the Night Mother's Blessing. I now have permanent increases to my Sneak, Blade, Security, Acrobatics and Marksman skills.